


Sandman

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that can get Changmin to sleep these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandman

It's like an addiction. Changmin sits alone on his bed, waiting. He looks over at the window every so often, but it's just the wind causing the drapes to billow. He sighs and closes his eyes.

He can't sleep these days. He runs his hands over his arms, but not because the breeze is making him cold. He feels anxious, restless like every night.

Changmin doesn't so much as flinch when a warm breath wafts over his shoulder, contrasting with the chilled night air in the room.

"Yunho," he breathes. He receives a kiss on his neck before being pulled down onto the bed.

An hour later and Changmin is sweaty with exhaustion. Yunho's back is against the headboard, and Changmin is sitting in his lap, their chests almost touching while their heated breaths mingle together. Changmin's legs ache as he continues to push himself up and down, egged on by the hands gripping his hips firmly. He licks his lips and lets out a gasp when Yunho pushes him down roughly.

It's only when his heart is thumping hard in his chest like this that Yunho feeds. It's easier when your blood is pumping fast, Yunho always tells him.

Changmin leans his head on Yunho's shoulder and tilts it to the side, exposing his neck to the other man. There are two dots of equal size already visible on the skin there. They are deep red scabs, opened so many times that he's sure it will scar if they ever heal completely.

"I won't take much." Yunho runs his tongue over the wound slowly. "You need your strength."

"I don't care," Changmin groans. It doesn't matter if the blood loss makes him sluggish and weak during the day. He needs this.

Yunho bites down, and he continues thrusting to keep Changmin's mind off the pain. He's careful not to pierce too deep or else the wound won't close easily. Changmin digs his fingers into the other man's back as he keeps his head still. He doesn't actually feel the blood rushing out, only the sensation of a tongue licking the wound gently.

When Yunho is done, he covers the holes with his hand and applies pressure. Some blood continues to run down his chest and mingle with the sweat that's already there, and there's a distinct copper smell in the air mixed in with the already musky atmosphere in the room.

Yunho pushes Changmin down onto the bed and fucks him roughly. It's awkward when Yunho's got only one hand free to grip, so Changmin holds onto his shoulders tightly.

"When are you going to turn me?" Changmin murmurs desperately. He can't form coherent words after that as Yunho moves against him harder and faster. Yunho knows how to angle his body to give Changmin the most pleasure and make him forget that he has neighbors in this apartment.

Changmin's back arches as comes, and he lets a guttural groan. He has one hand gripping the sheets while the other is fisted in his own hair. Yunho strokes Changmin's member roughly, relishing in the way the other thrashes underneath him in response. It's too much, too sensitive right after his release. Changmin pushes insistently on his upper arms, but Yunho only slows his pace.

Yunho continues to thrust into Changmin, using his body for his own pleasure, but watching Changmin writhe and moan under him sends him over the edge quickly. The building pressure suddenly releases, and he tumbles over next to the other man soon after.

Changmin barely registers the soft kisses pressed to his forehead. His hand searches blindly for Yunho's and entwines with his when they find each other.

Yunho recovers first. He uses the bedsheets to clean his lover up, knowing that Changmin will protest if he gets up to find towels. He rubs Changmin all over, smiling when the other man makes small noises of pleasure. The sheets are stained with sweat, blood, and semen when he's finished. Yunho puts the fabric down and runs the back of his hand over Changmin's neck. He always does this to make sure the wounds he's made have dried.

Changmin responds weakly to a kiss on his lips. He struggles to stay awake, knowing that Yunho will leave once he's asleep, but he's so damn tired. Yunho always draws out the sex so that Changmin will be exhausted and rest, that bastard. It's so good at the time, but in a way it makes Changmin hate it more when it's over.

Then again, it's as close to dead as he's ever felt.

Yunho glances at the clock, calculating in his head how much sleep Changmin will get with what's left of tonight. He should have come by earlier, but it'll be enough to get his lover through tomorrow. He readjusts Changmin so that his head is resting on a pillow and covers him with the sheets up to his shoulders.

"I would love to have you forever," Yunho whispers, knowing that Changmin can't hear his words. "But...it's not as simple as you think."

Yunho gets dressed and leaves just as quietly as he came. He feels a tinge of misery in his chest even when he knows very well that he'll be back tomorrow to lull his lover to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Homin-Yongwonhi Drabble Fest](http://homin-yongwonhi.livejournal.com/404132.html?thread=3805860#t3805860).


End file.
